Never Ending Flame
by RebootPairer
Summary: Dare is stating to fall in love with someone she knew for 10 years and finds out he likes her too. (Sorry I suck at summaries) R
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to make a story about Dare and Angel ^^ (don't like, don't read) I do not own these too characters Harmonix and Dance Central does. ^^**

{*Flashback*}

A pink haired little Japanese 10 year old was at the park with her older brother who was 12, yes you named it little Dare and MacCoy. Dare swang on the park swin, as her brother MacCoy sat in the grass and played Angrey Birds on his phone. Dare's pink pig tails flowing through the wind at she swang sky high, with a huge smile on her face. Then all a sudden she heard wimpering coming from a slide near by. She was what happened and she wanted to help. She stopped her swing and informed her brother that she was going to go see what was going on. So she walked over to the slide seeing a 10 year old red head walking from the other direction. She had finally gotten to what seemed a little Puerto Rican boy crying his eyes out on the bottom of the slide.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dare asked sitting down on the slide.

"Who are you?" The boy wimpered.

"Oh I'm Kyoko but you can call me Dare." The Japanese girl said proudly scooting closer to the boy.

"I'm Angel." He said wiping away his tears with his jacket.

"Cool. And like I said, what's wrong?" Dare asked for the second time.

"Well theres this girl, named Aubrey, and I really liked her, and I finally got the nerve to say what I think about her, and she rejected me and pushed me onto this very slide, just a few mintues ago." Angel wimpered, covering his face.

"That's sad to hear, I'm sorry. But hey this is only the begining, things will get better and like my mom says 'Theres other fish in the sea' and that Aubrey girl is missing out." The pink haired girl said boosting up Angel. The brunette boy wiped away all his tears and smirked.

"Things Dare, you know you're not that bad. Lets be friends" both smiled and walked to the swings where her brother was calling her name.

"Oh shut up MacCoy." She said rolling her eyes.

"And who is this?" The french boy asked pointing to Angel.

"Oh this is my new friend Angel. Angel meet MacCoy, MacCoy meet Angel" She said as both boys glared at eachother then they all started laughing

. They 2 younger kids played tag till it was time for Angel to leave, and MacCoy and Dare decided to leave too.

{*End Of Flashback.*}

Dare and Angel have kept there friendship for years like 10. Now they are both 20 years old and Angel is getting an apartment, which he has agreed to share with Dare for half the rent. Both have just moved all of there stuff into the apartment. "Well here we are." Angel said as both have finshed unpacking. "Oh Angel, I can't believe you are letting me move in, oh come her you fool!" Dare said puttin out her arms for a hug, they were at least hugging for 5 mintues, till Dare let go.

"Well, uhmm…okay lets watch some tv. Aye?" She said changing the subject, as they sat down on the couch.

"Well this is just boring" Angel said as Dare busted out a little laugh.

"Oh come on Angel this is just the begining." She said flipping through channels.

"You know, its getting pretty late I should probably go to sleep. Good night chica." The Puerto Rican informed and headed to his room. Dare just stayed up and watch television for a few hours until she fell asleep.

{*Dare's Dream (Dare's P.O.V)*}

I was still up watching television till Angel came from his room, he had on no shirt so he so is abs were exposed. "What are you doing up?" I said getting a little sleepy.

He didn't say a word instead he started kissing me, and…I liked it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I said shocked.

"Calm down chica don't act to suprised." He said cupping the side of my face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN!? YOURE MY FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE!" I said getting a little louder.

"Well I wanna be more than friends, chica, my pink cupcake" He said, with the smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? Then show me how much you want me." I said glaring at him, next thing I knew he had picked me up and carried me to his bed room, he pushed me onto the bed and began in kiss my neck, as I just giggled.

I started to feel my shirt rising up from my stomach, and his hand travel up to my breast. I pulled his pants off of him and he did the same to me, and sooner or later we were both fully undressed, and he was positioned his self and he pushed him.

{*End Of Dream. (Still Dare's P.O.V)*}

Then I woke up, I was startled at my dream and walked to Angel's room, I opened to door, he was fast asleep. I shook my head closed the door then wnet back to the living room. Why did I have such a dirty dream? Why did I like it?! Am I in love!? I kept asking myself these questions. Mean while it was the morning and Angel was already awake, he had made some pancakes for me. I walked to a kitchen and I smiled at him. "Well look whos up, my pink cupcake." He said setting my plate on the table. What the fuck, pink cuptake? Just like in the dream. I couldn't help but blush. We both sat down and began to eat.

"Angel? Can I ask you a question?" I said as I stopped eating.

"Sure. What?" Angel said scarfing down pancakes.

"Uhmm…would you ever go out with me?" I said, as he began to choke of pancake.

"W-what?" He said banging on his chest.

"It's just a question. You don't have to answer, it's not like I uh…like you like that." I said as my face turn majorly red.

"Uhm…Well…" He mumbled scratching his head.

"I know stupid question…I shouldn't have even asked, sorry." I said looking down at the table and taking my plate over to the sink.

"No, it wasn't it was actually a very good question, I never thought I would tell you how I feel about you." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to tords him, as my face turned ever more redder kinda like a bloomed rose. "What?" I said looking into his eyes. "Well Dare, I love you...it's like it was destiny that made us meet up at that park 10 years ago. You are the only girl that had ever made me wanna just- you don't wanna know, but I love you more than anything in the World." He said, as tears went down my face and he wiped them away. "Aw, I love you too. Actually that is the reason why I even wanted to move in with you. All the memories we shared. I love every single one of them, even the times when we fought." I said smiling, and then I felt his soft lips collapse onto my mind. "Aw, is that why you came to check up on me last night?" He said as he laughed. "No actually I had a dream and man was it quick but it was the best dream ever" I said as he smiled. "Hmm, I have a feeling I know what the dream was about, how about we make the dream come true" He said deviously, taking me to him bedroom.

**Hehe too be continued, soo the next chapter is the real sex part, and will not be rushed like her dream, I meant to do that**


	2. Chapter 2

He sat on the desk chair in the corner of the room.

I smirked to myself when I realized that ancient piece of shit would probably collapse any second. It was missing about three screws, and couldn't handle anything over 120 pounds.

"So, when are we going to start this" he said, looking over at me.

"I'm kinda scared." I said frowning

He looked at me confused and said "Oh, but you were dreaming about, why are you so scared?"

"Angel, I'm a virgin" sighed looking down at the floor.

"Hey, we can change that! It is not really that bad, it is the best feeling on the world!." He said, while perking me up a bit

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so but please Angel don-"

And at the exact moment, the chair collapsed, sending Angel faceplanting it to the floor, with his limbs and the chair sprawled everywhere.

I was in hysterics. Clutching my stomach. Tears running down my face.

That was the funniest thing I'd _ever_ seen. The look of sheer terror on his face is what I would be sure to remember during the hardest parts of life, whenever I was feeling down, or if I ever just needed to laugh my fucking face off.

I wheezed, and cried, and laughed, and tried to help him up.

He was not laughing. Fire was in his eyes.

"Oh Angel," I finally got out after ten minutes of solid laughing, "Don't be such a pussy."

He was up in my face in less than a second. "Don't you _ever_ laugh at me again!" He was gripping my arms almost to the point of pain and all I could see were his lickable lips. I was so shocked, Angel never gets this Angry, but you know being the girl I am I took a shot.

"Or what?" I asked in a low voice that sounded nothing like mine.

Before I could even detect the motion,Angel had me pressed against my door, and was kissing me roughly, holding me against my will.

I moaned into the rough kiss when his tongue pried my lips open, pushing his tongue into my mouth and stroking mine with his.

It was barbaric. It was forceful. It hurt.

It was hot as hell.

He was never usually like this.

But it was seriously turning me on.

I wedged my arms out from under his and threw them around his neck, pouring myself 100% into that kiss.

We made out until we were gasping for breath, and his lips didn't leave my skin. "Fuck," he panted as he scraped his teeth from my ear lobe to my collarbone.

I pulled his hair extra hard to get it across that the feeling was mutual.

He hoisted my legs up, around his waist, and pushed his heavy hips into mine, pinning me against the door further. I could feel him right where I needed him.

The handle was digging into my thigh, so I slid down his front, and pushed him until he fell on his back on my bed.

"Wow Angel, you sure are mad. What the heck was that all about?" I whispered as I kissed up his neck and chin, devouring his lips again.

"It's... a pride thing," He grunted, rolling us until half my body was off the bed and he was burying his face in the V of my shirt, sucking and licking at my cleavage.

I was letting out shrieks and breathy, raspy pants that I'd never made before, while clawing at his head, feeling the pressure eating me alive, starting from my vag, up.

I arched against him when I could feel him hard and pulsating against my leg. I heard a rip before I felt his lips on bare skin.

I strained to lift my head that falling off the bed, and saw that he had ripped my V-neck in two, and was sucking at my chest more freely.

I can't this, this really fun! , pushed him off me and moving to straddle him. I ripped his sweater open, and took joy when I saw the buttons fly all over my floor. He bit his lip and roughly kneaded my boobs, to the point where I was whimpering out strangled cries of pain and ecstasy.

He quickly undid my pants, and I stood up quickly, dropping them to the floor, before moving to his belt buckle. Once we were both in our underwear, he grabbed me, pulling me on top of him, before grabbing the flesh of my ass and yanking at it, making me yelp.

While one hand slapped my ass, he moved me to where the tent in his boxers was lined up with my pussy, and slid one finger down the crack of my ass all the way to my clit. I couldn't hold back the whorish sounding moan that was elicited from me.

"That's right," he grunted, bucking his hips. "Moan for daddy."

I gasped, embarrassed that that only made me wetter. To hide that fact, I slapped him across the face.

He _growled_. And the sound went straight to my clit.

He slapped my ass hard, before ripping my bra in two, then my panties. "Don't you ever fucking slap me again!" He muttered right into my ear, just before his hand landed on my ass with a crack.

All the other slaps had been enjoyable almost but that one…that one brought tears to my eyes.

He moved me to where I was under him, completely bare, before securing my hands above my head and assessing my naked body.

"Mmm…I must say, Dare…you're fucking sexy,"He smirked. "Now, don't fucking move your hands. Hold on to the board."

I did as instructed, and moved my hands behind me.

He slid off his boxers, and my hips thrust up on their own accord after seeing what Angel had been hiding under there.

I mean…I'd seen him before of course, but _fuck_. This was a gift. He was very large. And thick.

"See something you like?" He asked arrogantly, running his hand up and down his beautiful cock.

"No. I'm still pissed at you," I whimpered.

We both knew it was a lie.

I would have done anything to get that cock inside me.

He leaned in and started kissing down my body, murmuring, "Keep those hands up there, baby."

_Baby_.

Ungh.

By the time he reached my left nipple, I was gasping for breath, bucking wildly every time his throbbing length came in contact with my skin.

"Mmm, you want me inside of you, chica?" He whispered. I moaned in reply. I couldn't do much else. "Keep _quiet_," He ordered.

When he reached my pubic bone, a breathy sigh escaped me, I felt like I was being hold against me will, and not able to talk...Wait...That is actually what is going on...Hm.

"What did I fucking say?" His head popped up.

I bit my lip, and saw his eyes flash to it while he groaned. He slapped my pussy, causing me to yelp. He grabbed my ripped and ruined panties from beside him and shoved them in my mouth. I moved to tear them out, but he was already wrapping the arms of his sweater around my hands, tying me to the bed. Why is he tying, me doesn't he know that this is my first time!? Ughh, and maybe last. But somehow I liked this, it just made him look sexier.

Why the hell was I enjoying this so much?

He went back to my pussy, taking a leisurely long lick right up the center, while moving both of my legs over his shoulder.

"Do you realize how long I've wanted to taste your pussy? And how much it drives me crazy? I am constantly thinking about taking you every single fucking way, humanly possible." Oh jeez, now things are getting a little creepy to me...But that didn't stop me from saying...

"You drive me crazy!"

I was bucking my hips against his mouth, and he went back, going for it all. One hand slid up my side, finding purchase on my tit that was heaving. Another moved to make my hips stay down on the bed. And his tongue. His tongue was doing downright illegal things to my poor, sensitive, in-desperate-need-to-cum pussy.

I was bucking and moaning and clawing at my restraints, begging to come.

I was right on the edge, teetering, needing him to do something, _anything _to make me fall over.

It was when he took his clit into his perfect, round, pink lips, and hummed, while looking up at me, that I lost it, and shook, screaming into my shredded panties just how much I loved Angel's tongue.

During my orgasm, that seemed to last a lifetime, I was in pure ecstasy. It was official. Facebook pages shall be made to it. Shrines shall be built in honor of it. Weekly gatherings shall be held to support it.

Angel had the best fucking tongue in the entire fucking world. Even after my first orgasm subsided, he went down to my entrance, only to lick me until all of my cum was going down his throat. Then he went right back to mercilessly flicking his tongue against my ultra-sensitive clit.

I screamed. I bucked. I cried. My thighs clamped around his head.

If I thought the first orgasm was intense, this one was on an all-new playing field.

Once I squeaked at how it was too sensitive, he finally, and regrettably, removed his tongue from me, and maneuvered his way out of my leg's clutches on his head.

He pulled the panties out of my mouth and kissed me square on the lips.

Usually, I would have been grossed out that his tongue had just been _in _me, but for some reason, it just made me even more hot and bothered than I already was.

As he kissed me domineeringly, he untied my hands, and moved me to where I was on my knees on the floor, and he was sitting on the bed.

"Did you like that?" He asked, stroking his cock that was inches from my face.

"Yeah," I admitted shyly, STILL not sure why I even did!

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act so damn timid. Now suck it, before I fuck your mouth."

I was sickened with how turned on I was, and what a little mitch he was making of me. Without even second-guessing it, I lowered my mouth to where I was sucking on the head.

I hummed, and his hips bucked, sending him to hit the back of my throat. I gagged. "Relax, chica," he said, sliding me off his member by grabbing my hair, and then pushing me back down.

Soon, he'd set a rhythm, and I was gagging less. His hands were tight in my hair, moving me like I was sex doll...

He was so loud, and groaning, and I very briefly thought of Brie and her friends, but I could still hear the music in the distance, so I didn't worry for long.

"Ahhh, Dare! Faster!"

He was slamming my head, and pumping his hips, and I was bracing myself on his thighs, afraid he would impale my face and go out the back of my throat. That's how hard he was.

Then he did something that made me want to slap the shit out of him as I rode him all the way to California.

He slammed my head down, forcing me to swallow around him. My nose was pressed to his neatly groomed pubic bone, and I gagged and screamed around him, desperately needing air.

The sick fuck was only turned on further and kept me there, instructing me to swallow, and telling me how good I felt choking on his thick member.

Possibly the sickest thing about it is how close I came to coming, when he slid a hand around my throat, and slightly squeezed, groaning at how he could feel his cock in there.

Finally he released me, and I sputtered backwards, falling on my ass, gasping for air, water running out of my eyes.

"So clumsy," he sighed, climbing off the bed and onto to the floor to straddle me.

He grabbed a condom out of his jean pockets, slid it on, and filled me before I had even caught my breath.

I screamed out again as he slammed into me, giving me no time to adjust. Moments later, he had a steady pace of fucking me that had me clawing desperately at his back, as I got rug burn from sliding along the carpet.

When he hooked one leg around his waist and the other under his arm, I screamed, and came, biting into his shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted, pulling out of me, and depositing me on the bed.

He flipped me onto my knees and forearms, slamming into my from behind, making me cry out from the pain and pure pleasure.

"That's right, baby! Fucking take my dick! Take it!" He leaned over me, pounding his hips in a furious rhythm, before moving a hand to my throat again, applying enough pressure to make me squirm but not enough for it to be uncomfortable.

His chants were low in my ear, telling me to take his cock, and to milk him dry, and more dirty, nasty comments that should never be uttered outside of sex.

He moved his other hand to my clit, tweaking and pulling it, and before I even thought possible, I was coming, again, and pushing back against him, begging for it to be harder.

He squeezed my throat harder, stilled my hips, and slammed into me the hardest I'd ever had four more times, stilled, spilled into me, and then collapsed on top of me.

After a minute he moved from on top of me and lay beside me. Shoulder to shoulder, we panted and tried to catch our breath.

After a few minutes, I swallowed and turned to face him.

He looked a little worried. "You do know I only acted like that because we were having sex, right?" He whispered. I shook my head. "It's okay, Angel - I liked it."

The rough side of Angle's was seriously fucking sexy. He sighed. "I shouldn't've tied you up... or gagged you..." I shook my head again. "Did you not hear me? I _liked _it." He didn't reply, and he still looked mad at himself. I snuggled into his side. "I love you," I whispered, and he seemed to relax. "Love you too," He said, kissing my hair.

Well, not the best way to give up your virginity, but then again for the millionth time I liked it...

**...I regret nothing... :I**


	3. Chapter 3- Stike!

Dare's P.O.V  
Meanwhile Angel and I had driven to DCI Head Quarters. I felt sick to my stomach and had a horrible headache.  
"Chica, are you okay? You are looking a little green" Angel said as we reached our destination, and we got out the car.  
"Yeah, I am fine." I said as we entered the building.  
Standing beside the front desk was Bodie and Emilia.  
"Hey, Dare," Emilia greeted. "Angel…" She hesitated rolling her eyes.  
"Emilia" Angel grunted.  
"So, how are you, today" Emilia said smiling at me.  
"I been good, thanks for asking" Angel answered with a grin.  
"I was not talking to you, donkey. I was talking to my good friend, Dare." She said, glaring at Angel, and Bodie just started to walk away whistling.  
"Haha, I have been great, and there is something I need to tell you." I said

Feeling sick to me stomach once again.  
"Hmm…Okay." Emilia said, as I took a deep breath and Angel just stared at me.  
"This 'donkey' is my new boyfriend." I replied and Angel pecked me on the cheek.  
"I am…happy for you. Hey, we should totally double date, me and Bodie and you and Angel. It will be…fun" She said staring at Angel.  
"Great! How about tomorrow aft-" at the moment I ended up throughing up on the floor, Emilia jumped out the way and Angel backed away.  
"Look what you did. You made her though up from your nasty kiss." Emilia joked getting me a paper towel and laughing.  
Angel just stood there and glared. Hello? You see your girlfriend kneeling on the floor with her face covered with through up…ughh.

"Dare, are you 'aight?" Mo said, as he stopped walking and helped me up.  
"I think it was something that I ate. Thanks"  
"Aye, no problem." He said, as he began to walk to the main room.

6 Hours Later.  
It was now time for the double date, and Angel and I have just left the hous. We are going to meet them at the bowling alley, nothing special.  
We got to the bowling alley. Oh good they are already here. "Hey guys!" I said giving them both a hug.

"Hey dude! Ready to get your ass kicked in bowling." Emilia said, as Bodie set up the cumputer with there names in it.

"Yeah right, Chica. I happen to bowl very well." Angel said coming from behing me wearing some stupid bowling outfit.

"Dude, what are you wearing." Emilia laughed, Angel rolled his eyes.

But then I became sick again and ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet and sat on the dirty bathroom floor, I couldn't help it I was too weak to stand up. While I was sitting on the floor I saw an unopened birthtest on the floor. Hey, why not, it could hurt. So I picked it up and opened the box. Not getting into detail there but I took the test and the test read positive, I sat there and wimpered. After I finally got the courage to come back out, I wiped my eyes and pulled Angel into the maintenance room. "Hey chica, what's wrong?" He said wiping the rest of the tears from my face.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." I said, at the moment Angel fainted and landed right on the floor. After a few minutes Angel woke up. "Whoo I had the worst dream. You were pregnant." Angel said rubbing his forehead and got off the floor. "That was real you jerk!" I said turning my back on him. "…I knew that…but it won't be bad, I would love to have a child with you, I will be the best father anyone can wish for" Angel said turning Dare around and hugging her. "I think we should go tell the guys." Angel said opening the door and walking out. "No…I don't think that is a good idea…" I tried to tell them but next thing I knew the words "Dare is pregnant." came out of his mouth. "Aw, congrats guys" Bodie said, rolling the ball down the lane. But Emilia did not say a word, I could see the anger in her face. "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW COULD YOU!? YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND! ARRHHGGG!" Emilia grabbed Angel by the neck and began to choke him. "But…she is not hur-" Emilia let go of of his neck and threw a bowling ball at his face which knocked him out then slid him down the lane. I could feel tears coming down my cheeks. "Emilia why did you do that?" "He hurt you! And why are you so surprised you guys know I did not like him" The we took him to the hospital and he was in a coma.


End file.
